


some days u need a friend

by youremynumberone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort Food, M/M, military kyungsoo, tw surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremynumberone/pseuds/youremynumberone
Summary: Chanyeol post-surgery had been holed up in the dorm all by himself when a surprise visitor on his break dropped by.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	some days u need a friend

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A LIL TINY SELF-INDULGENT DRABBLE FOR A

The door buzzed so suddenly Chanyeol awoke with a start. The rest of the boys were out for rehearsal and he was left alone while he needed to recuperate from his surgery. There is nothing more solitary than being confined and being unable to speak because of circumstances completely out of your hand. Days bleed into one another and Chanyeol has been having difficulty telling which day of the week it is. He hadn't been outside for so long he can't remember the last time he's seen the shape of the moon.

It's not that he doesn't have any visitors. Sometimes, the boys show up. His sister would often drop by. But because he can't really say much and everybody is pretty much used to Chanyeol being the ball of energy bouncing off the walls, keeping the energy up, the change in his demeanor makes the visits strained, and he gets tired far easier when he sees how it takes a toll on his friends.

Chanyeol opened the door and it was Kyungsoo.

Behind him, outside, he could see how heavily it had been raining. Chanyeol didn’t even notice. Briefly, he was overcome by the urge to run outside and just let the rain soak him. It's too stuffy inside his apartment.

Kyungsoo was in his usual plain black outfit and Chanyeol observed that his hair, which he had trimmed all the way before he enlisted, had already grown back a bit. They stood there looking at each other. Chanyeol simply gestured to his throat, and moved his hands around to signal that he can’t speak.

“I know,” Kyungsoo said and dusted off his jacket that had gotten speckled with the rain.

Because it had only been Chanyeol in the dorm, inside it was quite dark. Kyungsoo headed straight into the kitchen, and when Chanyeol tried to follow, he simply pushed him back into the living room, where he sat Chanyeol down in front of the gaming console. WIthout another word, Kyungsoo gathered up some blankets from the room and wrapped Chanyeol up, despite his protests, and put on his last played game. Chanyeol then started playing quietly, with the volume all the way up that one could not hear the loud downpour outside.

Several minutes must have passed when he felt Kyungsoo tap him in the shoulder and gestured to the bowl of tteokbokki he had cooked.

“I tried to follow your recipe,” he said, handing him a pair of chopsticks. “But yours might be better than this one.”

Chanyeol took one of the rice cakes covered in delicious looking red sauce and sniffed it, unconsciously mimicking how Kyungsoo always is in front of food.

Before he could put it into his mouth, Kyungsoo stopped him and said, “Wait, are you allowed to eat something like this?”

Chanyeol merely shook his shoulders and popped the rice cake into his mouth. He had forgotten to pause the game he was playing and they were both startled at the alarming sound that signaled his character’s demise. Chanyeol laughed a throaty, quiet chuckle, and Kyungsoo gestured for him to follow him at the balcony.

Kyungsoo opened the sliding doors and set up the bowl on the floor, where he sat, and waited for Chanyeol to take the spot beside him. They sat there like that, watching the rain, eating the tteokbokki Kyungsoo made. The rain was thick and from where they were sitting, against the view of the top of the trees, the rain looked white and solid, like a curtain. Nothing but the sound of its loud spattering could be heard.

Chanyeol leaned on the glass and started fogging it up with his breath so he could write up a few words: mine is better, he wrote. To which Kyungsoo laughed and nodded at. 

They stayed there like that, watching the rain, until it turned into a light drizzle, falling lightly and life long. 


End file.
